return_of_reconingfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 1.3.3
Highlights The Underdog System Each time a capital city is Captured the realm who successfully captured the city will lose one Underdog Rating point to a maximum of -3 while the realm who defended the city will gain one underdog rating point to a maximum of +3. Underdog Rating points will decay up or down back toward 0 by 1 point per 24 hours during which no city is Captured. Underdog Rating points greater than +1 or less than -1 each add or remove 5% to the percentage of Victory Points needed to capture zones in the Tier 4 Open RvR Campaign and also increase or reduce the Tier 4 pairing lockdown timer by one hour per point beyond the first. Additionally, Zone Domination timers are reduced to 45 minutes for Keeps and 10 minutes for Battlefield Objectives at an Underdog Rating of 2, and 30 minutes for Keeps and 0 minutes for Battlefield Objectives at an Underdog Rating of 3. New underdog rating icons and tooltips have been added to the Zone Control bar in Tier 4 to display this information. Bloom & HDR The game client now allows users to turn on Bloom and HDR lighting post processing effects. Users who enable post processing will experience a visually harmonious and enhanced feel in the Warhammer world! To enable these new visual enhancements check the Post Processing box in the Customize Performance panel of the User Settings options. A new customize performance default setting has also been added, "Oooh, shiny!" which includes all the settings of "High Quality" with the addition of post processing (PLEASE NOTE: These features are not yet enabled for the Mac Client). The WAR Report A feature that returning and existing characters will enjoy is 'The WAR Report' window. This window opens automatically when a player enters the game for the first time during a session and gives a snapshot of the action going on in the world. Separated by Tiers, the window not only gives you a list of current events but also allows you to choose one and teleport directly to the action. RVR events will take you to the closest warcamp and PVE events will take you to either the closest chapter hub or to the nearest Flight Master location which may be either a chapter hub or a warcamp depending on the event. This instant action teleport will be available for use once every 8 hours. The WAR Report window can be accessed via a toggle located on the left side of the mini-map between the Rally Cry and Scenario queuing buttons. The window can also be toggled off if players do not want it to automatically open when they first enter the game. Patch Notes General Changes & Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause the player's health bar to not update appropriately. *New User Guilds: Fixed an erroneous message of "You are not in a guild" that would appear when a player left the New User Guild *Fixed an issue where players changing appearances could get stuck in the wrong appearance under certain circumstances *Ignored players will no longer appear in Warband or party chat *Weapon Trails: Weapon trails have been mathematically reworked to be much smoother in appearance, precise in motion and will take less time to calculate. *Dungeons: Fixed an issue where the lockout time displayed between two players saved to the same instance could be different from each other *Fixed two situations where monsters and player pets could appear on players screens to be moving but were in fact standing still *Fixed an erroneous "You have received an influence reward!" message that could occur when claiming Kill Collector rewards *Summoning will no longer print the location a player is being summoned too in the chat log. Combat and Careers General Changes & Bug Fixes *Distant status for Warband members in a different zone and different group will now be updated correctly. *Uncontrolled pets will now correctly update in the combat log. *Fixed an issue in which, in certain circumstances, ground target abilities would not fire as soon as the ability was activated. *Damage dealt by Morale abilities will now correctly remove Stagger. *Dark Blessing: The tooltip for this tactic will now specify that it only affects direct heals. *Fixed an issue where auto-attack would occasionally not work properly *Fixed an issue where players attacking from stealth using auto-attacks would not appear on the screen to other players as quickly as they should *Fixed an issue that could cause players attacking flying monsters to get a "Target is out of range" error when the flying monster is in fact in range. *Champion's Challenge: This ability will now correctly grant the Immovable buff. Items *Glue Bombs: Added a small amount of damage added to the effect of these potions. RvR *Fixed numerous issues with Renown reward tooltips. *Bolster: Fixed an issue with the tier 1 Bolster tooltip. *For Glory!: Fixed an issue that allowed the bonuses gained from this tactic to work outside of scenarios. *Siege Weapons: Knockbacks caused by Siege Weaponry will now grant the "Siege Immovable" buff which grants a 30 second immunity to knockback. *The Invigorating Victory series of Renown tactics will now properly trigger when killing the specified race. *Resolute Defense: This ability will now defend against Morale-based crowd control effects. Archmage Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Arcing Power: This tactic will now correctly heal for every target damaged by an damaging ability. *Storm of Chronos: This ability will now play a visual effect on the targets that it hits. Black Guard Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. Black Orc Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. Bright Wizard Balance Changes: *Burnout: This ability will no longer deal damage to the caster, and will now consume some Combustion instead. Additionally, this ability now has a brief cooldown time, and will no longer trigger a global cooldown. *Embrace the Flames: This tactic has had its effect changed. It now adds Morale each time you deal critical damage. Choppa Bug Fixes: *Lotsa Choppin: The animation for this ability will now always play. *Supa Chop: This ability now has the correct range. *Wild Choppin': This ability will now trigger Hurtin' Time. Chosen Balance Changes: *Dreadful Terror: This ability has had its effect changed. It will now cause nearby enemies to periodically lose some Action Points, and will also grant Action Points to nearby groupmates. Bug Fixes: *Dizzying Blow: Fixed a bug which caused the debuff icon from this ability to occasionally stack multiple times. *Ravage: Fixed an issue which caused this ability to gain too much damage from stats. *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. Disciple of Khaine Bug Fixes: *Covenant of Celerity: The damage done by this ability will no longer be able to critically hit. *Transfer Focus: The tooltip for this tactic has been updated to better reflect that it only affects direct heals. Engineer Bug Fixes: *Sticky Bomb: The projectile for this ability will now be synced much more accurately with the damage. Knight of the Blazing Sun Balance Changes: *To Glory!: This ability has had its effect changed. It will now cause nearby enemies to periodically lose some Action Points, and will also grant Action Points to nearby groupmates. Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Staggering Impact: This ability can now be cleansed with one cleanse ability. Magus Bug Fixes: *Endless Pandemonium: The effect of this Tactic will now always correctly be applied at the caster's appropriate Mastery level. *Soul Leak: The tooltip for this ability will now list the amount of Action Points removed from the target. Marauder Bug Fixes: *Piercing Bite: Rend is now correctly affected by this tactic. Runepriest Bug Fixes: *Oath Runes: Fixed an issue that occasionaly caused Oath Runes not to stack with each other. *Protection of the Ancestors: This ability will now properly show as a Bless. *Rune of Regeneration: This ability is now catagorized as a Bless. *Rune of Serenity: This ability will now correctly show as a Bless. *Rune of Shielding: This ability will now properly show as a Bless. Shadow Warrior Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Flame Arrow: Fixed an issue that prevented the Area-of-Effect portion of this ability from going through the proper defense checks. *Glass Arrow: Fixed an issue that prevented the Area-of-Effect portion of this ability from going through the proper defense checks. Shaman Bug Fixes: *Do Sumfin Useful: The tooltip for this ability will now show the correct amount of Toughness added. *Eeeek!: Fixed a bug which caused this ability to cost more Action Points than intended. *Scuse Me!: The tooltip for this ability will now correctly show which type of Waaagh! it is affected by. Slayer Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Breaking Point: The bonus to critically hit granted by this Tactic will no longer be displayed on the Character screen, since it only applies to specific abilities. *Flurry: This ability will now trigger "Reckless Gamble". *Wild Swing: This ability will now trigger "Reckless Gamble". Sorcerer Balance Changes: *Reckless Gathering: This ability will no longer deal damage to the caster, and will now consume some Dark Magic instead. Additionally, this ability now has a brief cooldown time, and will no longer trigger a global cool down. Squig Herder Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Exploding Arrer: The animation for this ability should better match up with the damage. *Poison Arrer: Fixed an issue in which this ability received lower contribution from statistics than intended. Swordmaster Balance Changes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Dragon's Talon: Fixed a bug which caused this ability to deal more damage than intended. Warrior Priest Bug Fixes: *Healing Hands: Fixed an issue that could cause this ability to heal for an incorrect amount. White Lion Balance Changes: *Fang and Claw: This ability has been changed. It will now cause your War Lion to deal two hits, instantly, and is no longer channeled. Witch Hunter Bug Fixes: *Burn Away Lies: This ability will now properly show as a Ailment. Zealot Bug Fixes: *Fixed numerous tooltip related issues. *Marks will now persist on the target until the target dies, instead of when the Zealot dies. *Marks: Fixed an issue that occasionally caused Marks not to stack with each other. *Wind of Insanity: This ability will once again root the caster. Content Features *Empire and Chaos Chapters Four are now part of the New User Journey experience. Many quest locations have been adjusted to better flow with the progression of the chapter. *All Flight Masters throughout the game have been modified to be mounted upon a realm-specific flying contraption or creature. Quests *Unmasking the Enemy: The Zephyr associated with this quest will no longer get stuck on the mountain side. *Smig's Hideout: Order characters may no longer participate in this Destruction-only quest. *Anomalous Behavior: Part two of this quest is now able to be continued on if a player did not accept it upon initial offering. *Unholy: The quest object, Voice of the Raven, associated with this quest is no longer partially beneath the surface of the ground. *The Horror of Murder: Blighted Mutants associated with this quest will now properly grant quest completion credit. *Voices From Within: The Chosen Dark Chalice associated with this quest no longer spawns beneath the surface of the ground. *Warlock Mishrae will now return to full health after being subdued. *Strike Them Blind: Patrol Orders associated with this quest are now able to be interacted with by a solo player. *Steep in Filth: The waypoint associated with this quest is now properly centered over the Dwarf Chapter 19 Warcamp. Public Quests *Ashreaver Tribe Stronghold: Influence for killing monsters in this Public Quest will now be distributed evenly amongst all contributing players. *Gutbash Tribe Stronghold: Influence for killing monsters in this Public Quest will now be distributed evenly amongst all contributing players. *Spirit of the Shadow: Interacting with Kindling within this Public Quest will now cause it to despawn. *Murgluk's Gits: All Boss Gits associated with this Public Quest will now properly spawn. *Kazad Urbar: Pistolier Covers associated with this Public Quest no longer spawn beneath the surface of the ground. *Caladain's Furnace: Additional Caladain Smith-Priests have been added to the area of this Public Quest *Boarding the Seahammer: Attacking Seahammer Portguards associated with this Public Quest are now always attackable. *Lissariel's Glade: This public quest will now give the correct amount of bags for its difficulty. *Rewards for the "Dragon's Gate" public quest should now give items that are more appropriate for the career receiving the bag Miscellaneous Content *Sheen Gloomleaf will now properly respond to being attacked. *Obscure Rock associated with a Tome unlock no longer spawns beneath the surface of the ground. *Warpclaw Looters engaged in combat will now follow players through the Inn Door in Hidelburg. *Felgaze Stonebeak will now properly animate when engaged in combat. Encounters *Emperor Karl Franz's "Deafening Screech" ability will now properly silence and deal damage over time to its victims. Crafting Apothecary *Zephyr Tonics and Liniments no longer overwrite one another. *All Liniments have been adjusted to be more in line with their intended power: **All stat buffs are now standardized at 60 points. **All percentage bonuses are now standardized at 5%. **All bonuses which increase power are now standardized at 50 points. Butchering *Corrected a tooltip error for the butchering item "Sharp Chimerical Claw". Scavenging *Very Rare quality Fragments have had their drop rates slightly decreased. Items General Changes & Bug Fixes *The 7 piece bonus for the Marauder and White Lion Warlord set will now correctly increase the speed gained by Charge!. *The 7 piece bonus for the Shaman Warlord set will now increase the radius of Eeeek! *The Critical Hit Bonus on the Warlord set bonus for Shadow Warriors will now show correctly in the character window. *The Critical Hit Reduction on the "Swift Tergiversation" liniment will now show up correctly in the character window. *Enervating Bigloppa: This item has had its DPS adjusted. *Tome of the Hunter's Moon and Chalice of the Hunter's Moon will now correctly restore Righteous Fury and Soul Essence. *The Magus set bonus for the Keeper set has been changed to a more appropriate effect. *The following adjustments have been made to the Mythic Tomb King merchant weapons: **All of the weapons have had their speeds slightly adjusted, and their DPS and stats slightly increased to be more appropriate for weapons of that level. **Aten Geheb, Guardian of the Sands: This items has had its Initiative replaced by Reduction In Being Critically Hit. **Corrected an issue with the following weapons which was giving them the incorrect attributes: "Mbizi Djaf, Chalice of the Deathbringer," "Rashidi Tahoth, Wisdom of the Eternal" and "Kemsin Sakhmet, the Fallen of Nehekara". **The following weapons have had their bonuses fixed and will now display the correct bonus tooltips : "Ur Tor Djaf, Keeper of Death" and "Ur Usirian Olam, the Eternal Darkness". *Warpmantle of Conquest: This item has had its stats adjusted. Generic Item Changes *A number of items that mentioned they were Unique-Equipped twice on the item tooltip have been fixed. *All Ordinance-purchased siege weapons and consumables have had their respective costs reduced. Please visit the Warcamp Quartermasters to see the new updated prices. *An issue was fixed that caused Player Armor Bits not to drop in RvR. These should once again be dropping rarely from player kills. *Expedition Resources: These items will no longer drop off keep guards in locked zones and are no longer Bind on Pickup. *Fixed an issue that allowed some Empire swords to be used in the offhand slot. *Fixed an issue where a number of Soul Talismans were displaying incorrect durations. *Items with decay timers can no longer be mailed. *Light, Medium and Heavy Oil Immunity Potions now have a five minute shared cooldown timer. *The Renown Merchant "Lootboy Ardfoot" will no longer sell items for the opposite realm. *Siege Weapons are now classified as siege allowing them to be filtered to specific bags in the player inventory. *Sovereign Trinkets will now drop from players as intended. *Vanguard Big Choppa: This item is now correctly categorized as a 2-handed weapon. Item Art Changes *Battle-Scarred Waistwrap: This item can now be dyed. *Battlehammer of the Fallen Explorer: This item will now display ahammer appropriate graphic when equipped. *Big Choppa of Dominion: This item will now display an appropriate graphic when equipped. *Sentry Skully: This item will now appear correctly when worn. *Sticka of the Proven: This item will now display an appropriate graphic when equipped. *Vanguard Trollsplitter: This item will now display an appropriate graphic when equipped . *Waraxe of the Great Hunt: This item will now display an appropriate graphic when equipped. Realm vs. Realm Campaign / Open RvR *The Healing Boon, Defensive Boon, Merchant's Gift, and Artisan's Gift buffs associated with the capture of Battlefield Objectives have been removed from the game. *The Victory Cry buff for capturing a zone has been removed from the game. *Characters may no longer bypass the outer walls of the Well of Qhaysh keep. Capital Cities *Contested Cities: Fixed an issue where players would be prompted if they wanted to leave the contested city for a warlord PQ encounter before the encounter was available to be entered *Altdorf: The rewards dropped by Felix and Gotrek are now more in line with their intended power. Two-handed weapons now have 2 Talisman slots, resists were reallocated to the proper armor pieces and missing stats have been added to accessories. *The Inevitable City: The rewards dropped by Helbrass are now more in line with their intended power. Two-handed weapons now have 2 Talisman slots, resists were reallocated to the proper armor pieces and missing stats have been added to accessories. Scenarios *Blood of the Black Cairn: This Scenario has had its mechanic changed. Players will now fight over 5 control locations in a Tug of War contest. Each Realm will have two points nearest to their starting location that are readily available for capture. In order to control the central point a realm must first control these two points. It is possible to neutralize a point controlled by the opposing realm however capture is not available unless an adjacent point is controlled by your realm. *Black Fire Basin: The flag within this Scenario will no longer unintentionally reset. *The Temple of Isha: Carrying "Isha's Will" will now increase damage caused by the holder by 100%. After 60 seconds of holding Isha's Will the player will begin to take damage in 6 second increments. *Player-controlled pets will now be disabled upon completion of a scenario and become re-enabled upon fully exiting the completed scenario. *Players and player-controlled pets will now always be fully healed upon completion of a scenario. *Logrin's Forge: This Scenario will no longer display in the chat window as "Logrin's Quarry." *Fixed an issue where players could get kicked out of a scenario queue when leveling up between tiers *Fixed issues that caused the Bonus Renown and Experience values to not calculate correctly on the scenario scoreboard User Interface General Changes & Bug Fixes *Chat System Change: Ignored players will no longer appear in Warband or party chat channels *Chat System Change: The default color of the advice channel has been changed from yellow to orange *Placement of the Zealot and Magus in the character select screen has been switched *Key Mappings: A new key mapping option, 'Toggle Walk', has been added to the Movement key mapping tab, this allows players to toggle between running and walking. Art General Changes & Bug Fixes *Players will find that the creation and selection screens are now livelier than before. Characters involved on these screens now animate when moused over, or when they are loaded onto the selection pedestal. *High Dynamic Range lighting makes its full debut! All zones now carry an HDR solution for world bloom and other lighting effects. *Characters in interior settings are no longer lit by the sun or moon.